Night Of The Werewolves
by victoria.papola.5
Summary: Knuckles, Tikal, and the whole Sonic crew gets a mysterious letter from Mount Wolf Manor. The letter tells them to meet a guy named "The Butler" at the manor. They all go and a shocking secret is let out. (KnucklesxTikal SonicxAmy TailsxCream SilverxBlaze ShadowxAllison) This is not based off Sonic the Werehog. (THINKING ABOUT DISCONTINUING. NOT SURE YET)
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

**Knuckles POV**

Knuckles walked into the gym in Station Square with a red towel hanging over his right shoulder and duffle bag on the other. He walks over to his locker to grab his gym membership card. He grab his keys and unlock his locker to find not his membership card but a strange, dull, brown box with his name written on the top. He picks up the box with a strange look on his face, staring at the words "Mount Wolf Manor". He grabs his membership and locks his locker. He walks over to a bench and sits with the box in front of him. With a perplex look on his face he tears off the duct tape that held the box close and opens the flaps to find a little envelope with a gold sticker on the front. Underneath the card lays a nicely, folded black suit. "Umm…" He takes the envelope and opens it. The letter said:

**Hello Knuckles,**

** I would have wished to meet you in person but sadly I had other things to attend to but I had arranged a small get to together as you can call it. At 8 p.m. at Mount Wolf Manor. I hope I get to see you there and please wear the suit I have provided for you.**

** Sincerely, **

** The Butler**

Knuckles stares at the letter for few more minutes. He then takes the letter, folds it back up and looks at the suit. "This better be good." He muttered.

**Tikal POV**

Tikal grabbed a box of chao food. "Okay guys! Time for dinner!" Tikal called. About 50 chaos flew towards her as she poured the box into a bunch of bowls. While chaos began to eat Tikal turns to go and put the box back in the cabinet. As she did she noticed a brown box inside. "Funny. How did this get here?" She asked as she picked it up. She took the box down and sat in a chair in her kitchen. She put the box on the table and opened it. It had a small envelope with a purple sticker on it. She picked up the envelope to look at it more closely. Under the envelope was an orange dress. She opened the envelope to find a letter. She looked at it. It said:

**Dear Tikal,**

** I would have wished to meet you in person but sadly I had other things to attend to but I had arranged a small get to together as you can call it. At 8 p.m. at Mount Wolf Manor. I hope I get to see you there and please wear the dress I have provided for you.**

** Sincerely, **

** The Butler**

Tikal looked at her chaos friends. "Do you think I should go?" They all nod together. Tikal laughed. "Looks like I'm going."

**Amy POV**

Amy smiled as she poured the batter into a circular pan. "I hope mom loves my chocolate cheese cake." She said as she takes the pan and puts it in the oven. Then something caught her eye. A small brown box. "What the heck?" She reaches in and pulls it out. She set the box on her lap and opens it. She took out envelope with a red sticker and read it. "Huh. Weird letter." Amy said as she finished reading the letter. "I guess I should go. I have nothing else to do anyway." She took out the pink dress. "I'll look great in this." She said as she twirled around with it.

**Blaze POV**

Blaze sighed as she shook off her coat. She looked around her messy room. "Boy. My mom is right. I really need to clean this room." Blaze shrugged. "I'll do it later." She turned to put her coat in her closet. As she hung it on a hanger a box fell from the top of the closet and hit Blaze's foot. "Ow!" She yelped as she drop the coat and hanger and grab her foot. "Why that…" She looked till her gaze fell on the box. "Huh?" She walked over and picked up the box and sat on her bed. She opened to it to find a purple dress with an envelope on top. She picks up the envelope to see it sealed with blue sticker. She tore it off and looked at the letter. When she finished reading she smiled. "Road trip!"

**Silver POV**

Silver griped his stomach in pain. "I shouldn't have eaten all those spicy wings." He said as he made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door and sat on the toilet. As he took his dump he spotted a box next to his toilet paper. "Where did this come from?" He wondered. He picked it up and opened it. He found a white suit and an envelope with a gray sticker. He opened the letter and read it. He sighed and got up from the toilet. "Well, I guess I should get going." Silver felt his stomach jerk. He sat back down on the toilet. "This could take a while." He said.

**Sonic POV**

Sonic open his fridge. "Let's see here. Healthy…health…why is this even in here?" Sonic said as he pulled out an apple and throws it. Finally he grabs a plate of chilly dogs. "Here we…what is this?" Sonic saw that behind his chilly dogs was a box. "Ice Cream?" He pulls out the box and sets it on the table. He grabs his chilly dogs and puts it in the microwave for 2 minutes. He sits back down at the table and opens it and pulled out an envelope with a blue sticker and a blue suit. He reads the letter. "Okay this is creepy but might as well go. It's better than sitting here." Sonic gets up grabs his chilly dogs and walks away.

**Shadow POV**

Shadow strolled into his living room with a coke in one hand. He set it down and turned to his T.V. "Finally. Some alone time." Shadow sat on the couch and looked around for his remote. "Where the hell is it?" Shadow called. He looked around and found it on top of the T.V. with a box next to it. "When did that get there?" Shadow picks up the box and opens it. He finds a black suit with an envelope that is sealed with a red sticker. He opens it and read the note and shakes his head. "There is no way I'm going…" Shadow heard a knock at the door. He put the box down and opened it to see his mother at the door with bags. Shadow slams the door and turns back around. "Never mind."

**Tails POV**

Tails grabbed his wrench and tighten a bolt. He looked around for his screwdriver but it was nowhere to be found. Tails sighed and got up from his chair and made his way to his tool box which was resting on the other side of the room. As he took out his spare screwdriver he noticed a box sitting next to his toolbox. He frowned slightly. "I don't remember this beening here." He said. He picked it up. "Mount Wolf Manor? Where's that?" He opened the box and saw an envelope with a yellow sticker. He picked it up and opened it and read the letter. "What suit?" Tails looked back in the box and saw a yellow suit. "Oh. My bad." He picked up the suit and looked back at the letter. "I wonder what this has to do with me?" He wondered.

**Cream POV**

Cream smiled as she watered the last of the plants. "Done." She picks up the rest of her gardening tools and took them to the shed. She put the stuff back and turned to leave when she tripped and fell flat on her face. "Ow. That hurt." She grumped as she sat up. She turned to see what she tripped over. It was a box. "Huh? That wasn't there before." She said as she took the box and opened it. She found an envelope with a yellow sticker and a yellow dress. "Cool." Cream said when she finished reading the letter. "A party. I'm so there."

And that's how it all started.

**(I know this doesn't make a whole lot of sense but trust me in chapter 2 it will be better.)**


	2. The Butler

**(I don't own anything)**

**Knuckles POV**

Knuckles walked up the steps to Mount Wolf Manor. The mansion was up on a tall hill. Knuckles had to walk up a long, dirt path to reach it. He was already panting when he reached the bottom of the steps. He climbed up them with his bag in one hand. The mansion looked like one of those mansions that been there for a long time but still looks new. The front doors were brown with a golden knocker. Knuckles placed his bag down and knocked loudly. A gray hedgehog wearing a black suit like the one Knuckles was wearing answered. He smiled a really creepy smile at Knuckles. "Hello Master Knuckles. It's an honor to meet you. You are the first one here but I'll ensure you the others will be here momentarily." He ushered Knuckles in. "Please. Come in and make yourself at home." Knuckles stepped into the mansion's entrance hall. The walls were white with a red rim on top. The floor was white granitic tiles with a red square in the center. There was another set of double doors down the hall which had golden knobs. The Butler picked up Knuckles's bag and led him towards the double doors. Knuckles followed while staring at the dozen of wolf pictures that lined the walls. _"Well this guy definitely loves wolfs." _ Knuckles thought as they reached the door. The Butler opened it and Knuckles found himself in a giant living room. The floor was a red maroon carpet with tan walls. There were two long tan couches and four single tan lounge chairs in the middle of the room near a fireplace that had a fire in it, giving off heat. A giant grandfather clock was on next to the fireplace. The Butler set Knuckles's bag down near one of the couches and smiled. "I suggest you take a rest before the others arrival." He said, in a deep voice. "But why am I here?" Knuckles asked. "And who are "the others". I need some answers." "And you will get them soon. Now please wait here while I bring the others." Knuckles sighed and sat on the tan couch. The Butler left towards the same door they came in through. Knuckles looked around. The room also had a bunch of wolf-like pictures on the walls like in the hall. There was a giant wolf picture in a golden frame above the fireplace. The wolf was gray with purple eyes. _Strange. Wolfs don't have purple eyes."_

**Tikal POV**

Tikal knocked on the door of the mansion. A gray hedgehog in a suit answered. "Hello." Tikal said. "Is this Mount Wolf Manor?" "It most certainly is. Come in." The Butler said. Tikal stepped in with her bag. "So where do I but this?" Tikal asked, indicating her bag. The Butler smiled in a way that made Tikal unconformable. "I'll take it Miss Tikal." Tikal handed her bag to the Butler. "You know I never caught your name." She said as he led Tikal down a long hallway towards the two double doors. "Just call me Butler." He replied as he opened the doors. Tikal found herself in the living room. Seated on one of the tan couches was a red echidna wearing a black suit much like Butler's. Butler pointed to the red echidna. "Master Knuckles met Miss Tikal." Knuckles turned and stared at her before getting up and walking over to her. "Hi. I'm Knuckles." He held his hand out to her. Tikal shook it. "I'm Tikal." She said smiling. "Were you the one who invited me here?" She asked. Knuckles shook his head. "No. Butler is the one who invited me but he wouldn't tell me why I'm here." Knuckles said while looking at Butler. Butler smiled. "I told you before Master Knuckles. I'll tell you why you and Miss Tikal are here after everyone else has arrival." He said. "There's more?" Knuckles asked while he raised an eyebrow. Butler nods. "Of course. The other guest will be here soon. Please have a seat and get to know one another till the others arrival." The Butler takes Tikal's bag and sets it next to Knuckles's and leaves. Tikal sits on one couch while Knuckles sits on the other, awaiting for the others to arrival.

**Amy's POV**

Amy jumped up the steps of Mount Wolf Manor and knocks on the door. A gray hedgehog in a suit opens the door and smiles when he sees her. "Hello Miss Amy. We've been expecting you." He said as he took her bag. "We?" Amy asked as they walked down a hallway. The Butler nods. "Of course, not everyone has arrival yet so it is my deepest regards that you will have to wait for a while." He said, looking back at her. Amy shrugged. "It's okay. Anyway thanks for the dress. It is total my color. How did you know?" She asked. The Butler smirked. "Lucky guess." He said as he open the two double doors. Once in there Amy had met two echidnas named Tikal and Knuckles. While they were talking she didn't noticed Butler slip out of the room.

**Blaze's POV**

Blaze knocked on the door a few times and waited. Soon a gray-looking hedgehog opened the door. "Welcome Miss Blaze." He said smoothly. Blaze rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "So what am I here for again?" She asked as she looked around the mansion. The Butler didn't seen bother by her attitude and picked up her bag and led her away towards the living room. "I'll will explain everything later Miss Blaze. Once all of the guest have arrival." Blaze sighed. "There are more people." Butler nods. "Yes but trust me Miss Blaze. They will soon be here." Blaze shrugged and followed him through the two double doors.

**Silver's POV**

Silver opened the door hesitantly. He had knocked but no one had answered. He grabbed his bag and looked around. "Hello?" He called. No one. He started walking around. He put his bag down for a second to look at the painting. "I trust you like the décor?" Silver jumped and screamed. Behind him was a gray hedgehog in a suit. Silver collected himself and faced the Butler. "One thing about me. Don't sneak up on me." The Butler smiled. "Why of course Master Silver. Anything to make you conformable at Mount Wolf Manor." Silver looked at Butler then turned to pick up his bag. It was gone. "Hey! Where did my bag go? It was here just a minute ago." Silver said as he looked around. He remembered when he turned to look at the Butler he saw his bag out of the corner of his eye but it wasn't there anymore. "Ahem." Butler said. Silver turned to him and saw that Butler was holding his bag in his hand. "Shall we get going Master Silver? The other guests are waiting for you." Silver raised an eyebrow at the Butler. "How did you get my bag so fast?" He asked as the Butler led him towards the living room. He smiled. "People used to tell me I was faster than a normal man."

**Sonic's POV**

Sonic knocked on door and waited. Soon a gray hedgehog in a suit answered. Sonic waved. "Yo. I'm here for the…whatever you called me here for." The Butler smiled. "Please come in Master Sonic." Butler said. Sonic gave Butler a weird look. "Okay, first of all don't call me that and second of all why am I here? I didn't put this suit on for nothing." Sonic said, pointing to his suit. The Butler nods. "Of course sir." Sonic sighed. The Butler picked up Sonic's bag and led him down a hall. "So what am I doing here?" Sonic asked, as he gazed at the wolf pictures. "I'll tell you later but for right now I think you should go and meet the others." "Others?" Sonic asked as the Butler opened the door to the living room.

**Shadow's POV**

Shadow looked at the paintings annoyed. He had been waiting outside for 2 minutes and it was pouring rain. He had let himself in and called out but no one has come. Shadow looked down towards the hallway. A gray hedgehog had came out of the two double doors at the end of the hallway and was coming towards him. "Master Shadow, so good to see you here." He said. Shadow didn't like this guy one bit. "Enough. What do you want from me and how do you know my name?" He asked in a harsh tone. Butler smiled. "Master Shadow, please. Everything will be explained later. We are still waiting for two more guests but they will be here soon. I promise. Allow me to show to the others." He said as he grabbed Shadow's bag. Shadow sighed. "Fine, but this better be worth my while." Shadow said as he followed. Butler smiled. "Trust me Master Shadow, it is."

**Tails's POV**

Tails shook himself, trying to get the water out of his fur. "Great." He complained. "My suit is wet." Finally a gray hedgehog opened the front door and smiled when he saw Tails. "Master Miles. We've been waiting for you." He said. Tails nods. "Yea, I know. Can I come in please?" He asked. Butler nods. "Of course Master Miles, my apologies." He said as he took Tails's bag. "It's okay Mr.…?" "Butler. Just call me Butler." He replied. Tails nods as Butler took him to the living room. When they walked in Tails saw a red echidna, who didn't seem to like beening here. Neither did the black and red hedgehog standing a few feet away from the red echidna. He also saw a silver hedgehog, who looked like he needed a haircut, a pink hedgehog, a purple cat, a orange echidna, and a blue hedgehog. "Who are these people?" Tails asked Butler. Butler set Tails's bag down. "I'll will explain that all later Master Miles." He said, before turning to the others. "Everyone I'm sure you are all wondering why I asked you to be here. Don't worry I'll tell you soon. There is just one more guest that we are waiting for." Butler bowed and left. Tails looked back at the others. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

**Cream's POV**

Cream followed the Butler down the hall. "I was the last one here? I thought I came early." She said. Butler shook his head. "It's alright Miss Cream, now come along." Cream followed Butler down the hall and into a room. She saw several other people in the room near a fire place. "Are these the other people you been talking about?" Cream asked Butler. He nods. "Everyone, our last guest has arrival." He called. Everyone turned to look at her which made her uncomfortable. "Good. Now can you tell us why we are all here?" A red echidna asked annoyed. Everyone nods in agreement including Cream. Butler smiled. "In a few minutes I will." The all groan. "But for now I must attend to something. Excuse me." He bowed and left Cream alone with the others. She looked back at them. _"Great. Now what do I do?"_


	3. The Truth

**(I don't own anything)**

**Knuckles's POV**

_"Great." _I thought as I sat on the couch. _"What does this Butler guy expect us to do? Have a tea party and chat? These people are complete strangers!"_ Suddenly they all hear a small light ring. It paused for a minute then continued. "What is that?" The blue hedgehog asked, looking around. The pink hedgehog blushed. "Sorry. That's my phone." She said. She walking over to her bag and unzip the front pocket. She pulled out a pink IPhone. She looks at the screen and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked. There was a moment of silent before she answered. "You got to be kidding me." She murmured to herself. "Look just put pizza in the oven and set it to 450 degrees for 10 minutes." Another moment of silent. "Are you serious?!" She practical yelled into the phone. She then put her hand on her forehead as if she had a headache. "Just wait for mom to come home. I'm busy." She then ended the call and put the phone back in her bag. "Brothers." She muttered. I chuckled a bit at that comment so did the purple cat. "Me too, mine are dumber than a sack of hammers." The pink hedgehog smiled. "I bet mine are dumber. He doesn't even know how to turn on the stove." The purple cat shook her head with a smile. "Mine can't even get dressed right." "Well mine can't even ride a bike." "So? Mine doesn't even know what a bike is." "Both of your brothers are stupid!" Tikal called, throwing her hands up. Everyone started laughing at that. I smiled. I like Tikal. She was funny and looked kind of pretty. I turned my attention to the white hedgehog. He was the only one that looked familiar but where have I seen him before? The white hedgehog smiled. "You all remind me of my old high school. Man, there were some good times." I thought for a minute. _"Wait. High school?" _Then it came to me. This guy was from my high school. I remembered he was in math class. He was always goofing off and messing with the teachers. "Silver?" I asked. The white hedgehog looked up with surprised. "How do you know my name?" He asked. _"So I was right." _I thought."We were high school together. You were in my math class. You always messed with the teacher. You were the class clown." Silver nods. "Oh yea. Your name is…Knuckles." He said after a bit. I nod. "Yea. That's me. At least someone in here is someone I know." I said to Silver. Silver nods. "Yea. I have no idea why I'm here." "Neither do I." Said the orange fox. "Or why we have to wear this." Added the black and red hedgehog, looking down at his suit. "I like it." The rabbit said in a small voice. All the girls nod. "Of course only you four would like it." The blue hedgehog said in a causally tone. _"Dude, you shouldn't have said that." _I thought. The pink hedgehog walked over the where the blue hedgehog was standing. "Excuse me? I least we girls know good fashion sense." She said. The blue hedgehog didn't even blink. "So? We guys know sports like the back of our hands." "Who cares about sports?" The pink hedgehog asked as she crossed her arms. "Who cares about fashion?" He countered. _"Whoa! Nice one." _I thought. The pink hedgehog's face reddens. I wasn't sure with embarrassment or anger. The others girls gasped. "Our whole lives depend on fashion!" The purple cat said. "Without it everyone would just be the same. You wouldn't be able to show off your personality or style." The blue hedgehog shrugged. "So?" The pink hedgehog sighed, annoyed. "You are so stubborn." She said. The blue hedgehog smiled. "That's what everyone tells me." He said. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes.

Just then the Butler came back in. "Sorry to have kept you all waiting." He said with a smile. "Enough with the smiles pal. Tell us why we are all here before I beat it out of you." The black and red hedgehog growled. The Butler continued to smile as if he hadn't just been threatened. "Master Shadow please, we have children in here." The Butler said, pointing to the orange fox and cream colored rabbit. The orange fox sighed. "I'm 13 years old. I'm not a kid." He said. The rabbit nods. "Join the club." She replied. The Butler shook his head. "Anyway I will explain why I have asked you all to come here." The black hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Finally." He muttered. The Butler looked at the black hedgehog but said nothing. He turned back to the others. "Your family tree is what brought you here today." He said. I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. Butler turns to me. "What I mean is that some of you are related to one another." The fox jumped up from his spot on the chair. "I think you are mistaken sir. You see, I'm an only child." Butler shook his head. "I'm afraid not." "Hold up!" The blue hedgehog said. "So your saiding I'm related to that thing?" He asked, pointing to the pink hedgehog. The pink hedgehog turned with her eyes close. "Well then." She said. Butler shook his head. "I said some of you are related to each other. Not all of you." I found myself breathing out a sigh of relief. "So how do you know this?" The fox asked. "Let's just say I'm a friend to your families." I raised an eyebrow at Butler. _"A friend of my family? Yea right."_ "Okay. Hold up. I'm pretty sure if any of these weirdoes were related to me my mom would have told me." The blue hedgehog said. _"I'll ignore that comment Mr. Hotshot."_ I thought. Butler shook his head. The parents you have now aren't your real parents." Everyone's mouths drop open. "W…what?!" The purple cat cried. "That's impossible." Silver said. Butler shook his head again. "I'm sorry but what I'm telling you is the truth." I shook my head in disbelief. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Butler looked up at the grandfather clock in the room. It was 10:26. "Everyone I know this is all very confusing for you and is affecting you mental and emotionally but it time for me to show you to your rooms." "Oh no buddy. Don't even think about playing the delay card again. You are going to tell me how this is possible!" The black hedgehog shouted. Butler didn't even blink. "Master Shadow, you must understand that everything will be explained tomorrow." "No! You are going to tell us now!" The pink hedgehog shouted. Everyone else nods including me. Butler sighs. "Alright. Everyone please sit." Tikal and the pink hedgehog sit next to me. The blue hedgehog, the orange fox, and the black hedgehog sit on the other couch and the rest sit on the lounge chairs.

Butler took a breath before he began. "A long time ago a great war had fallen upon my people." "What do you mean by "your people"?" The fox asked. "My people were my family, my pack." Butler answered. _"Pack? What the heck?" _I was starting to get confused. "Your pack?" The pink hedgehog asked. Butler nods. "You see, you heard movies and stories about them. You would think that they aren't real. That they are just make-believe or a legend." Now I was starting to freak out. This guy was scaring me a little. "And that is?" The rabbit asked. Butler smiled. "Werewolves." Silver smiled. "What does a giant mutt have to do with me?" Butler turned to Silver. "It isn't what werewolves have to do with you. It's what you have to do with werewolves." Silver scratched his head. "Come again?" He asked. Butler sighed. "What I am trying to say is that the reason that you are all here is because you are all a part of something." "Part of what? You aren't making any sense." Tikal said. "You are all a pack just like your mothers and fathers." "Wait!" I called as I put the pieces together. "Are you saying…?" Butler smiled. "That you all are werewolves? Yes I am."


	4. The Creature?

**(I don't own anything)**

**Tikal's POV**

My world frozen as soon the words left Butler's lips. _A werewolf? Is that even possible? _I thought. I looked around at everyone else. They looked as shock as I was. Finally the fox spoke. "That's impossible. Werewolves aren't…" "Real?" Butler finished. "Of course you would think that since you hadn't Changed since you were born." Knuckles shook his head. "Wait. Changed? What does that mean?" Butler smiled. "When you change into a werewolf." Shadow shook his head. "I still find this hard to believe." He said. "Whatever. I'm out." The blue hedgehog said as he got up from his spot. "It was nice meeting you all but I think I'll leave." He got up and walked over to the door. Butler moved so fast that no one caught him. It was like he teleported. First beside Shadow then in front of the blue hedgehog. "I think you should stay." Butler said. The blue hedgehog backed up a few paces. Butler's tone changed from light-hearted to dark. It spooked everyone. "Okay, you are creeping me out." Silver said. Butler smiled in the creepy way that sent shivers down my spine. "Everyone, it doesn't have to be like this. Now that I have explained everything to you I will show you to your rooms." Nobody said anything. Butler walked to the other side of the room to another door. He opened and turned to everyone. "Follow me." He said. Everyone hesitantly got up and followed Butler. I turned back because I forgot my bag. When I turned I saw that my bag was gone along with everyone else's. Strange things are happening and it's freaking me out. Butler took us through another hallway that led into another room. The room had the same tiles and wall but instead of a fireplace and chairs there was a long dining table with 12 chairs. 6 on each side. He led us through another doorway into another room. This room had a giant round glass table surround by 12 chairs. Behind it were two staircases leading up. One leading left, one leading right. Butler turned and said. "Boys will be on the right side. Girls will be on the left. I have painted your name on the doors so everyone knows whose room it is." _"Is this guy expecting us to live with him?" _I wondered. He told us girls to go upstairs while he showed the boys to their rooms. As I got to the top of the stairs I noticed that the rooms were all directly across from each other. 2 on each side but there was another door all the way at the end of the hallway. I looked the other way and saw that it was just a dead end with a few plants in the corners. I walked down towards the doors and found out that the door that was all the way at the end was my room. I looked at the door. There is the center, carved into it was my name. It was also painted in orange paint. I looked back at the other girls who had followed me. The pink hedgehog opened a door which was next to the rabbit's door. They both enter their rooms and shut their doors behind them. The purple cat did the same. Her room was right across from the pink hedgehog's." I turned around and opened my door and stepped inside. The room was painted a bright orange and there was queen size bed in the top center of the room with two side tables on both sides of the bed and a tan round rug on the ground in front of it. There was a brown dresser on the right side of the room and on the left was a white painted door. Most likely the bathroom. There was also a large window on the wall next to my bed. It overlooked a garden. I looked at the dresser and saw that on top of it was my bag. _"How did it get up here?" _I wondered. I walked over and opened my bag. I was relieved to see that all of my stuff was still inside. I took out my pajamas and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was small. All it had was a toilet, a shower, and a sink. There was also a place to hang towels. I changed into my pajamas and walked out to see Butler standing in my room. I screamed and Butler raised his eyebrow. "Is something wrong Miss Tikal?" He asked. "Yea." I said as I catch my breath. "You are in my room!" I shouted. Butler smiled. "My apologies Miss Tikal but I have come up to ask if you were hunger." "What? No!" I shouted. Butler shrugged. "Just like the others. Anyway I suggest that you head to bed. We have many things to do tomorrow." He said as he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

**Knuckles's POV**

I sat on my bed thinking. _How in the world are any of them related to me? _I thought. _"Is this a joke?" _ Suddenly I heard scream. Sounds like it came from Silver's room. I jumped off my bed and ran out of my room to Silver's, who was the second door on the right side. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow were already at his door but they weren't going in. "What are you doing?!" I asked. The blue hedgehog twisted the knob. "I think Silver locked the door or something." He said. I shoved him aside. "If you want to get a door open you do it like this." I backed up a few steps and hit the door full force with my shoulder. The door gave away and I stepped inside. "Silver!" I called. I looked around and I saw Silver in the corner of his room looking at his window fearfully. The rest of the guys came in too. "What happened in here?" The fox asked as he looked around the room. The window was wide open and was letting in a cold wind. On the window there was long scratch marks. There was also some on the ground. "Silver?" I asked as I walked over to him. Silver looked up at me and shook his head. "You should have seen it." He said. "That thing was ugly and it crawled through my window. Freak." The fox was examining the claw marks on the window while the blue and the black hedgehog were looking at the ones on the floor. Soon I heard footsteps in the hallway and turned. Butler and the girls must have heard Silver's scream. "What's going on?" The pink hedgehog asked as she stepped into the room. "Yea. We heard someone scream and came to see what was wrong." The rabbit said. Butler looked at Silver then turned to the mark on the floor and window. "Master Silver, tell me what happened." He said. Silver pointed towards the window. "Okay, so since I was **forced** to stay here I decided to change into my pajamas and go to bed. Then I start hearing this scratching noise as if someone was climbing the mansion. I assumed it was nothing and went back to sleep. Then it starts up again but this time it was on my window so I get up thinking it's a squirrel or something, turns out that it's like a human-lizard thing. It opened up my window and tried to eat me but I was too fast for it then I started screaming. Can you blame me? The thing was nasty. Then I heard you guy at my door and I guess you scared it or something because it ran and jumped out the window." "Then what happened?" Butler asked. Silver glared at me. "A certain echidna broke down my door." I shrugged. Butler sighed. "I thought they wouldn't have come so soon." He said. "Who?" Silver asked. Butler shook his head. "I shall explain later but for now we need to all head back to our rooms and get some rest." "Get some rest?!" Silver cried. "Are you nuts?! Some lizard-thing just broke into my room and you expect me to go back to sleep like nothing has happened?!" Butler nods. "A little bit. Yes." He answered. Then he turned and walked away. I sighed. "There is seriously something wrong with that guy." I said out loud. Everyone nods in agreement. "So I guess…we go back to bed?" The fox asked. The purple cat shrugged. "I guess. There is nothing else we can do until morning." All the girls left and went back to their rooms. I did the same thing. "Night guys. Don't let the human-lizard thing eat you in your sleep." I said as I walked back to my room. Soon everyone else followed.

**Silver's POV**

I got into bed. I then noticed that it was freezing in my room. I got up and shut the window and made sure to lock it this time. I looked back at my door and saw that it was still wide open. I closed it but it wouldn't stay shut. Then I remembered. Knuckles had broken through it. I sighed and went back to bed. I laid in my bed thinking then a horrible thought came to me. _"What if Knuckles is my brother?!"_


	5. The Relatives?

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic)**

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up around 11:12 a.m. I looked around my room and was glad to see that my window was still shut and there was no lizard thing anywhere. I got up and got dressed in my suit and opened my door and stepped out. The hallway was silent. I decided to see if anyone else was awake. I took the stairs two at a time and stop at the bottom. I saw the pink hedgehog talking to Silver. They were both wearing the dress and suit they had on last night. I couldn't help feel a twinge of jealously. I walked over to them. "Looks like I'm not the only one awake." I said as I came close to them. Silver turned to me with a look of surprised. "Dude, you're awake?" "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "Well, some freaky lizard thing did crawl into Silver's room last night and tried to kill him." The pink hedgehog said. I shrugged. "I guess I was too tired to care." I replied. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes. Just then Butler came into the room. "Ah. You're awake." He said. I looked at Butler. He was wearing the same thing he had on last night. Shocker. "Yea." I said. "Can we leave now?" I asked. Butler smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Last night just proved that you all are in more danger than ever." He answered. "What kind of danger?" The pink hedgehog asked. "All questions will be answered soon Miss Amy." Butler replied. _"Amy, so that's her name."_ I thought. Silver sighed. "Great, the delay card again. Dude, why can't you just tell us?" Silver asked annoyed. Butler smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Amy rolled her eyes and for once I agreed with her. Butler gestured towards the dining hall's doors. "Breakfast is served if you're hungey." He said. We all look at each other and I shrugged. This guy may have kidnapped us but if he is severing breakfast for free then I'm total in. Butler led us through the doors to the dining hall. The table had tons of breakfast foods on it with plates and silverwares in front of the chairs. I smiled and sat at one of the chairs and began eating. Silver sat beside me and Amy sat across from me. I chose blueberry pancakes with orange juice and a muffin. Amy did the same. Silver took a few waffles with syrup and milk. Butler turned and left. "I'll wake the others." He said before leaving. I watched him go before turning back to my pancakes. "Lord, I hate that guy but if he made these pancakes I might think a little differently. Silver looked up. "Agreed." He said. Amy sighed. "Boys." She muttered before take another bite of her muffin.

The others joined us a few minutes later. They all stumbled sleepily into dining hall. I laughed as I saw their tired looks. As everyone sat down and began to eat Butler came into room. "I trust that you all slept well?" He asked. The orange fox shot the Butler a death glare before turning back to his bacon. I don't think Butler saw. "How do you think we slept?!" The purple cat yelled. Since she was sitting next to Amy, Silver, and me we all had to cover our ears. "Now Miss Blaze, there is no need to shout." Butler said calmly. Blaze turned back to her breakfast, cursing under her breath. We ate our breakfast in silent the whole entire time. I was the first one done followed by Silver and Amy. The rest of the group finished 20 minutes later. Butler looked around. "Is everyone done?" He asked. After everyone had nodded he whistled. At first I was confused then these creatures with wings flew in and started cleaning up the dishes. I stared while Amy screamed and let me tell you that girl can scream loud. Butler laughed. "Calm down Miss Amy. These little things won't hurt you." Amy finally stops screaming. "What are those things?" Amy asked. "Those are chaos." The orange echidna said as one of them picked up her plate. "I have some them as pets at my house but not as…slaves." She said. Butler laughed. "Miss Tikal, I'll assure you that I treat my chaos with kindness." Butler said. Tikal just nodded. "Okay, we spent a night here, ate breakfast, now can you please explain the whole werewolf thing?" The red echidna asked. "Yea and why did that lizard thing come after him?" The rabbit asked as she pointed towards Silver. Butler sighed and pulled up a chair for himself. "I might as well finish where we have left off." He said. I had no idea what he was talking about but I didn't interrupt. "When our pack was beening attacked our parents ran off with us. They knew that we would be in danger if we stayed with them so they took us to a human city. They left you all with different human parents so the demons couldn't find you or track you." "Wait. Hold up. So what's you're saying is that our parents aren't our real parents?" Silver asked. Butler nodded. "Yes. It was the only way to keep you safe." He said. Silver pondered this for a minute before speaking again. "So, where are our real parents?" He asked. "I'm sorry Master Silver but they are all dead. They died fighting the demons." We all gasped. "Their dead!" The rabbit cried out. "I'm sorry but yes. My parents have also died in the fight." Butler said. "So that lizard thing that came into my room last night. That was a demon?" Silver asked. Butler nodded. "Yes, one out of many." He answered. I rolled my eyes. "Great. Now we're all going to die. It was nice knowing ya." I said. Butler laughed. "You are far from dead my boy. You see you all have the power to destroy these demons." He said. "Are you talking about our…?" The red echidna started. "Your werewolf powers? Yes I am." The echidna frowned. "Stop finishing my sentences." He growled. "My apologies Master Knuckles." Butler said with a grin. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Anyway, moving on. Do any of you know anything about werewolves?" Butler asked. Silver raised his hand. "They change during the full moon." He said. Butler shook his head. "That is false. Everything that they have told you is a lie. Wolves can't be killed by silver. We can change whenever we want to." "So what can kill a wolf?" The fox asked. "Mountain Ash." Butler answered. "Mountain Ash? What is that?" Amy asked. "It is a black dust that can kill a wolf if they aren't careful." I put my hands behind my head. "So how do we turn into wolves?" I asked. Butler turned to me. "By emotions." He said.

**Tikal's POV**

_"Emotions? What does he mean by that?" _I thought. "Now before I tell you anymore about your wolf forms we must figure who you are related to." Butler said as he looked around the room. My gaze drifted to a certain red echidna. _"Please don't let me be related to this guy." _I thought. Butler looked around the room. "Shadow, Sonic, Silver, and Amy. Come with me." Butler said and turned and walked back to the living room. The four hedgehogs got up and followed. The rest of us sat in silence.

**Amy's POV**

We went inside and the living room and the Butler told us to sit down. I sat on the couch and Sonic sat beside me. Silver and Shadow sat across from us. Butler remained standing. "Now that we are alone I need to tell you that Amy, Silver is your brother." I gasped and quickly looked at Silver who looked as surprised as I did. "W…what?!" I yelled. Butler nodded. "You two come from the same family." He said. "Like it or not." Butler turned to Sonic. "Sonic, you have a brother and that is Shadow." He said. Sonic's eyes widened. "I find that impossible." He said. Butler shrugged. "It's true." He replied. Shadow sighed. "Why him?" He muttered. "What was that Emo Boy?!" Sonic growled. Shadow didn't answer him. Butler sighed. "You all shouldn't be fighting now. Not with the demons so close." Butler said. I crossed my arms. "This is stupid. Why should we believe you?" I asked. "Because if you don't you'll never learn your wolf powers and you will get attack by demons." Butler said. I looked the other way annoyed. "Now that that's cleared up. Let's get back to the others." Butler said. "Wait." Shadow said. "You just told us that Sonic is my brother and Silver and Amy are related to each other and you expect us to act like everything is normal?" He asked. Butler nodded. "A little bit. Yes." He answered. Silver shrugged. "I agree with the Butler guy." Silver said. "Why?" I asked. "This is the only normal thing that has happened to me in two days." He answered. I thought back to this morning, last night, and yesterday and realized that Silver was right. I sighed. "Fine. Whatever but I'm not going to call you brother." I said. Silver shrugged. "I never expected you to." He said. Sonic got up with Shadow and they both walk back to the dining hall. Silver, Butler, and me follow.


	6. The Mark

**(I don't own anything)**

**Blaze's POV**

Amy, Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and the Butler came in a few minutes after they left. From their expression I say it didn't go well. "Alright everyone I must inform you that the ones that I hadn't call to the library isn't related to no one in this room." Butler said. "So I'm an only child?" I asked. Butler nodded. "Yes." I fist pumped the air. "Yea!" I shouted. Everyone gave me a strange look. I put my hand down embarrassed. Butler cleared his throat. "Well then. Anyway, you all remember me telling you all that you are all werewolves. Correct?" He asked looking around. "How could we forget?" The orange echidna asked. Butler ignored her. "Now there are different types of werewolves. There is Beta, Omega, Alpha, and True Alpha." He said. I raised my eyebrow. "There are different kinds of wolves?" I asked. "Yes. Betas are the weakest but that doesn't mean you should underestimate them. Omegas are next up in the power chart, then Alpha, then True Alpha." "So True Alpha is the strongest?" Tikal asked. Butler nodded. "Yes Miss Tikal. A True Alpha is the pack leader." "So who is the True Alpha?" Sonic asked. Butler smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said. I rolled my eyes. I was getting tired of this dude. "Now, if you want to find out what type of wolf you are you must show me your anger." He said. "Excuse me? What now?" Silver asked. Butler sighed as if Silver had just said something very stupid. "Hold still." Butler ordered. He walked over to Silver and placed a hand on his head. "What are you doing?" Silver asked. "Close your eyes and think of something that makes you mad then tell me what you see." Butler said. Silver rolled his eyes but closed his eyes anyway. After a while he spoke. "I see…snow? No wait! That's a wolf!" Silver shouted. "What color is it?" Butler asked. "Come again?" Silver asked with his eyes closed. "The fur! The eyes! What color are they?!" Butler said getting excited. "Uhh…the fur is white and the eyes are…grey?" Silver answered. Butler nodded. "Alright do you see anything else on the wolf? Like a weird mark of some kind?" Butler asked. Silver nodded. "Yea. It's on its front paw. It looks like a…grey circle." Butler smiled and took his hand off of Silver's head. "You can up your eyes now." He said. Silver opened them. What was that?" He asked. "You were looking at yourself in your wolf form." Butler answered. Silver gasped. "Really?! I look pretty cool." He said. "I also know what kind of wolf you are." Butler said. "Tell me!" Silver shouted. "You're an Omega." He answered. "Cool! What does that mean?" Silver asked. Butler rolled his eyes. "It means that your aren't the leader and you need training." Silver leaned back in his chair. "Alright then. So how do we change into a wolf?" Silver asked. Butler sighed. "I'll show you when everyone else has learned what type of wolf they are." Silver sighed annoyed. "Fine." He said. I laughed. Silver could be such a little kid at times. Butler came over to Amy first. "Get anger then tell me what you see." Butler said as he put a hand on Amy's head. She closed her eyes. "I see a pink wolf with red eyes with a red heart on its front paw." Amy answered. "You're a Beta Miss Amy." Butler said. "So am I weak?" Amy asked. "Compared to an Omega or an Alpha yes but trust me. You're not that weak." Amy nodded. Butler moved over to Sonic. He did the same thing to Sonic as he did to Amy and Silver. "Blue wolf with blue eyes and a blue circle is on its front paw." Sonic opened his eyes. "Does that mean I'm a Omega like Silver because we have the same mark?" Sonic asked. Butler nodded. "This is true. You can tell what type of wolf you are just by the mark on your front paw. A circles means you're an Omega. A heart means you're a Beta. A crescent means you're an Alpha." Butler said. "Great!" Tails said. "Now we can figure out what kind of wolves we are." He said. Butler nodded. "Now moving on." He said. He moved to me. He placed his hand on my forehead and I closed my eyes. His hand felt unnatural cold against my skin. "What do you see?" He asked. For a while all I saw was darkness then a shape began to take form in my mind. It was a purple wolf running but it was running in place or something like that. I took a closer look at it and saw it has blue eyes. I wondered if they were like Sonic's. "Miss Blaze, do you see anything?" I heard Butler asked. "Yea." I replied. "I'm a purple wolf with blue eyes." "The mark?" Butler asked. "It's…" I looked at the wolf's front paw. It was a blue heart. "It's a heart. I'm a Beta." I said as I opened my eyes. Butler just simply nodded and moved on. I so excited! Even if I was just a Beta, I just saw myself as a wolf!

Tails was next. He said he was an Omega, yellow wolf with green eyes. Cream was a Beta, green wolf with yellow eyes. Shadow was a Omega, black wolf with red eyes. For some reason none of that was surprising considering it was Shadow. Next was Tikal. Butler put a hand on her head and she closed her eyes. "What do you see?" Butler asked. "A orange wolf with purple eyes. I look pretty cool." Tikal said with a smile. "And your mark." "It's a…crescent?!" Tikal said shocked. We all gasped but Butler remained calm. "So you're the Alpha." Butler said. "Don't worry. I'll help you control your powers. I'll help all of you." Butler said as he looked up at everyone then he walked over to Knuckles. Tikal still looked shock and I don't blame her. Butler did the same to Knuckles. "What do you see?" He asked. "A red wolf with…gold eyes? Is that even possible?" Knuckles asked. Butler nodded. "A wolf can be any color possible. Now what's your mark?" He asked. "It's a…uhh…" "Is something wrong?" Butler asked. "If heart means Beta, circle means Omega, and crescent means Alpha then what does a gold star mean?" Knuckles asked with his eyes still close. Butler let out a sigh. "You're the one." Butler said as he took his hand off of Knuckles. Knuckles opened his eyes. "What do you mean?" Knuckles asked. "You're the True Alpha. You're the strongest." Butler said. Everyone gasped


	7. The Alpha Pack Attack!

**Knuckle's POV**

_"I'm the True Alpha? This day just keeps on getting weird." _I thought. Everyone started staring at me. It was creeping me out. "Stop staring." I said. Everyone turned away from me and looked at Butler. "He isn't going to go crazy with power is he?" Sonic asked. Butler shook head. "Heck no! He just stronger then you all." Butler said. "You're telling me." I heard Silver muttered. I think he was thinking about his door that I broke down. "Well now that we know what kind of wolf you are now it's time to learn how to go wolf." Butler said. We all nodded. "Follow me." Butler said. We all got up and followed Butler through some doors till we found ourselves outside in like some giant field with a garden on the right and a pond on the left. Then I realized that this was the backyard of the mansion. Butler stopped in the middle of the field and turned to look at us. "Now, you all remember the demon that had climbed through Master Silver's window last night right?" Butler asked. We all nod. "How can we forget?" Tails asked. "Anyway, that was a kanima." "A kanima? What is that?" Cream asked. "It's a type of demon. A kanima is a human that rejected the bite of a werewolf. When that happened they change into a kanima." Butler said. My eyes widened. This was seriously crazy. "Okay but why was the kanima after Silver?" Blaze asked. "Well actually it's after all of you. Silver was just in the wrong room at the wrong time." Butler said. Silver rolled his eyes. "Thanks. That makes me feel so much better." He said. Butler turned to him. "It wasn't supposed too." Butler said. Butler than turned to Amy. "Now Miss Amy, you need to think about what makes you mad. Close your eyes and think then let your anger flow." Amy closed her eye. A few minutes later I could see Amy was getting pretty mad. Her cheeks redden. Suddenly she began to change. A cloud of smoke surrounded her. I had no idea where it came from. "Amy!" I heard Sonic shouted. _"Weird. I thought Sonic didn't like Amy." _I thought. Just then the smoke cleared. We all looked. In Amy's place wasn't Amy or so we thought. There was Amy in her wolf form. She was just as she described herself before. A pink wolf with red eyes with a red heart on her front paw. "Amy?" Tikal asked. The pink wolf nodded. "It's me guys." She looked at herself. "I think." She said. Butler came over to her. "Well Miss Amy, this is your wolf form now can you change back to your human form?" Butler asked. "I'll try." Amy said. She closed her eyes. Once again some strange smoke came out of nowhere and surrounded her, blocking her from our sight. A few minutes later the smoke left and there stood Amy in her human form. "Whoa!" Amy said as she looked down at herself again. "That was so cool!" She shouted. Butler smiled. "One down." He turned to us. "8 to go." He said.

**Tails's POV**

Everyone had gone into their wolf forms and back. I was the last one. "Now Master Tails, think of something that will make you mad or upset." I closed my eyes and thought for minute. I remember this time in a science fair I was supposed to win first place but this annoyed kid named Marine beat me but she didn't even do the project! She just let her father do it for her. She didn't deserve that trophy! **(Sorry if you like Marine but I needed to pick someone! Please don't take it to hard Marine fans!) **I felt my anger overwhelm I felt myself began to change. My body became stronger, my ears stretched along with my mouth and nose. My hearing and smell abilities increased. Then it was all over. I opened my eyes and looked around. The world seemed a little bit bigger because of my height decreasing and I was on four legs instead of two but other than that beening a wolf kind of felt normal. I started to walk around on four legs. Everyone stared at me as I try out my wolf form. "Alright Master Miles now can you change back into your human form?" Butler asked. I closed my eyes and thought about my human form. I felt myself change again. When I reopened my eyes I saw that I was back to normal." "Good." Butler said. I looked at myself and nodded. "That was so cool!" Amy yelled. "Yea. It's cool beening wolf." Silver agreed. That's when we all hear a growl. Butler turned around and we followed. Behind us was a pack of black wolves coming towards us growling. "Uhh…Butler, they wouldn't happen to be some wolf friends of yours would they?" Silver asked as he took a step away from the pack. Butler shook his head with a half-smile. "I'm afraid not. Now first lesson of beening wolf. When a pack of wolves are coming towards you what do you do?" Butler asked. "Run away?" Cream said. Butler shook head. "You fight them!" Knuckles shouted as he changed into wolf form. Everyone else followed his lead including me. We all faced the unknown pack. When I looked towards Butler I saw that he was also a wolf. He was gray wolf with brown eyes. He was an Omega like me. What looked like the pack leader was the first to attack. He launched himself at Butler with his teeth bared. I closed my eyes waiting to hear the snap of bones but instead I hear a yelp. I opened my eyes to see that Butler had ducked to the right and the wolf had crashed into the ground. Butler saw his chance and jumped on his back and bites the wolf's ear. _"Is that how were supposed to fight?" _I thought. "Tails look out!" I hear Sonic shout. "Huh?" I turned to see that one of the wolves had broken away from the pack and was running towards me. I stood frozen to my spot. I had no idea what to do! I have never been in a fight before much less a wolf fight. The wolf kept coming and I closed my eyes but it never came. I opened eyes once more to see that Knuckles had tackled the wolf on its side and was now clawing at its side. The wolf kicked him sending him backwards. The wolf then grabbed Knuckles by the neck and threw him into a nearby tree. I knew I couldn't just sit here and let Knuckles fight him all by himself. I growled and raced towards them. The wolf's back was turned and I jumped him. The wolf yelped in surprised as I took him down. I felt the power!

Suddenly I hear a howl and I looked up. The pack leader was on top of the hill with cuts and scratches but the cuts weren't that bad to make them retreat but they did anyway. All the wolves from his pack raced towards him. The wolf that had tried to attack me was still under me. I looked over at Knuckles, who nodded. I jumped off the wolf and he got up and ran towards his leader. I looked around at everyone else. Knuckles, Blaze, and Cream are the only ones that seemed hurt. Knuckles was limping, Blaze's right ear was cut and was bleeding, and Cream had a cut on her shoulder. Butler changed back into his human form. So did everyone else. Knuckles and I walked over to Butler. "I didn't know you can change into a wolf." Knuckles said as he got close. Butler shrugged. "If I couldn't then why would I know so much about wolves?" Butler asked. Knuckles shrugged. The rest of the gang came over to us except for Tikal and Amy. I wonder why? "Well that was…interesting." Shadow said as he came over to us. We all nod in agreement. "Who were they?" Cream asked as she rubbed her shoulder. It was still bleeding. "That was the Alpha Pack." Butler said. "The what of the whom?" Silver asked. "The Alpha Pack is a pack entirely made out of Alphas." Butler replied. "Okay, why did they attack us?" Knuckles asked. "They are after you all." Butler said. "For any reason?" I asked. Butler sighed. "You all aren't just werewolves, you are special werewolves. You all have powers that are unique." "What can be more unique then changing into wolves?" Silver asked. Butler was about to answered when they heard a scream. They all turned towards the sound. It was Amy and Tikal. We ran towards them. "What's going on?" Butler asked. Tikal was shielding Amy from our sight. Amy hid her hands behind her back. "Nothing!" Tikal shouted. Butler crossed his arms. "Why did Miss Amy scream?" He asked. "Uhh…no reason." Amy said with an uneasy smile. I knew something was up. "Amy, you better tell us what's wrong." Cream said. Amy sighed then looked at Tikal. Tikal just nodded. "We might as well tell them." Amy slowly took out her hands and showed them to us. She was holding something in her hand. It was…water ball?! "What the heck?!" Silver yelled. He grabbed Amy's hand and looked at it. The ball of water in Amy's hand was glowing but it didn't lose its shape or splash to the ground like water should when you hold it. It was like a solid and yet a liquid. Butler smiled. "This was what I was talking about. You all have unique powers that make you stronger." He said. "So is that why the Alpha Pack is after us?" Knuckles asked. Butler nodded. "Yes. You see, Miss Amy has the power of water." "Water? So my sister can control water?" Silver asked. Butler nodded again then turned to Amy. "Throw it." He ordered. "What?" She asked. "I said throw it. At the rock." Butler said as he pointed towards a large rock. Amy gave Butler a confused look but threw the ball of water at the rock. The ball of water stayed in its ball form and hit the rock. Now this is the really freaky part. The rock smashed into pieces! Everyone eye's widened. "Okay, I am completely freaked out." Tikal said. Butler only smiled. "You see. That is why the Alpha Pack want's you dead. Your powers are strong." Amy looked over at Butler. "So that's normal?" She asked. Butler nods. "Tell me Miss Amy. How did you unlock your water powers?" He asked. "Well, while we were fighting this wolf tackled me. I scratched him on his side and he jumped off of me. I got up and then there were two of them so I started to get scared because how can I take on two wolves? One them grabbed me by my scruff and threw me in the pond." She answered. "Okay, then what?" Butler asked. "For some reason I changed back into my human form and swam to the surface. When I came out of the water the wolf just stared at me then they ran away and that's when they retreated. At first I was confused. Tikal was helping me out of the pond and then I felt something in my hand. I opened my hand and saw the water ball thing and I screamed and that's when you guys came." Amy finished. For the first time I noticed that Amy was soaking wet. Butler nodded. "I see, so your contact with your power allowed you to control it. Amazing." He murmured. I stared. This was getting weirder by the second. "So is Amy the only one who has a power or…?" Sonic said. "Of course you all have powers." Butler interrupted. "Amy just got her power first." He said. "What kind do I have?" Knuckles asked. Butler turned to him. "Yours is a little bit more complicated." Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean "a little bit more complicated"?" He asked. Butler sighed. "I'll tell you later. Right now, who's up for brunch?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. This was going to take a while.


	8. The Assassin!

**(I don't own anything)**

**Cream's POV  
** We all went back inside to the dining hall. When we got there I was surprised to find that the table had lots of foods on it. Salad, sandwiches, hotdogs, and hamburgers were all on the table, hot and ready. Sonic smiled. "I don't know how you do this but I like it." Sonic said as he sat down. Amy rolled her eyes as she sat down beside him. I sat between Tails and Silver. As everyone began to eat Butler told us about our powers. "When the elders told me about werewolves living human lives I was shocked. Usually we kept away from the humans, anyway now when I was about to go and get you they told me that you all were special. You all had powers that you can unleash in your human form. I know what kind of power you have and I'll help you control it just like your wolf form." I looked up from my salad. "So what kind of power do I have?" I asked. Butler smiled at me. "I'll show you after lunch and after we get that blood off of you." He said. I looked at my shoulder and was surprised to find that the wound on my shoulder was gone. Only dry blood. "What happened?" I asked. "Wolves heal very fast." Butler explained. I sighed and went back to my salad. Things just keep on getting weirder.

After the chaos had cleaned up the dishes and I have cleaned the blood off my shoulder Butler took us back outside in the yard. He told us all to sit and that he will be right back. We all just sat beside the pond in a circle. Knuckles looked around nervously. "I hope the Alpha Pack doesn't come back soon." Knuckles said. Tikal nodded. "I agree. Those guys show no mercy." She said. Silver shrugged. "Well, it's nothing we can't handle right? We're all a team with cool powers and we can change into wolves! How can anyone beat that?" Silver asked. We all shrugged. It was true after all.

Just then Butler came back with a few things in his hands. He placed them on the ground beside him and sat down. "Now. We all know that Miss Amy has the power of water but what do you all have?" We all shrugged. "That's what we are here to find out." He said. He turned to Tails. "Let's start with you." He said. Butler put a rock the size of his palm in front of Tails. "Concentrate on the rock." Butler said. Tails gave him a confused look. "You want me to concentrate on a rock?" He asked. Butler nods. Tails sighed and began to concentrate on the rock. Then the strangest thing happened. The rock began to move. It stayed in the air for a few seconds but right when Tails stopped looking at the rock it dropped to the ground. Knuckles blinked. "Is there ever an end to the craziness?" He asked. "Whoa. Did I just make a rock float?" Tails asked. Butler nodded. "Master Miles, you have the power of earth." Tails smiled. "Cool! I have always liked earth science." He said. Butler then turned to me. He set a plant in front of me. It was a flower that hasn't bloomed yet. "Now do the same thing that I had told Master Miles to do." I stared at the flower and concentrated. I sat there for a few minutes staring at the unmoving flower. Just as I was about to give up the flower twitched then it bloomed into a red rose in under 3 seconds! I was so surprised. Everyone gasped. "Miss Cream has the power of nature." Butler said. "Isn't nature and earth the same thing?" Tails asked. Butler shook his head. "Well yes, but Master Miles's power has more to do with rocks then plants. Miss Cream's power is the one that can control plants." I turned back to rose. I still couldn't believe that I had just made a plant bloom in 3 seconds. Butler moved on to Shadow. "Master Shadow, your power is a little difficult to show but I'm sure you can do it." Shadow just shrugged. Does this guy show any emotion? "Master Shadow, I want you to think of something dark." He said. "Dark? What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked. "Nighttime, the darkness in a unlighted room that sort of thing." Butler explained. "Okay, but what does that have to do with my power?" He asked. "I'll show you after you had done what I had asked." Butler answered. Shadow sighed and closed his eyes. Then Shadow vanished from sight! "Where he go?!" I yelped. Shadow's spot was empty. He had gone without a trace. "Dude, that is crazy." Silver said. "What are you talking about?" Shadow asked. We all looked around but Shadow was nowhere in sight. "Where are you bro?" Sonic asked. An invisible hand seemed to have smacked Sonic on the back of his head. "Never call me bro." Shadow said. It sounded like he was behind Sonic but no one was there. Sonic rubbed his head. "Ow." He said. Butler smiled. "Master Shadow, please take a look at yourself in the pond." He heard footsteps go near the pond. "Where the f*uck is my reflection?!" Shadow yelled. Butler laughed. "Oh Master Shadow, your power is dark or ghost if you prefer." If I know Shadow he would have turned around and glared at Butler. "How do I change myself back?!" He shouted. "Think of the opposite like daylight, sunshine." Butler said. There was a moment of silence then Shadow appeared right beside Amy. She screamed then caught her breath. "Never do that again!" Amy shouted angrily. Shadow just shrugged and sat back down in his spot. Next was Silver. "Alright. My turn. What do I do?" Silver asked. "Like Master Shadow's your power is a little difficult to explain so what I want you to do is to think about things that fly. Like birds or airplanes." Butler said. Silver nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly he began to float up in the air. "Holy Chaos!" Sonic shouted. "He's flying!" He cried. Silver opened his eyes. "I am?" He asked. He looked down and saw that he was off the ground. "What the?!" Silver lost his concentrates and fell. He sat up. "That didn't not feel good." He said. Blaze rolled her eyes. "Really now." She said. Butler turned to Blaze and placed and lit candle in front of her. "Concentrate." He said. Blaze stared into flame and it shot up. Blaze backed up in surprise and flame lower back to its old self. "Whoa." She said. "I control fire?" She asked looking at Butler. He nods. Butler turned to Sonic. He placed a bowl full of water in front of him. "Now…" "I got this." Sonic said interrupting Butler. He concentrated on the water. Soon frost began to form on the edge of the bowl turning the water into ice. Sonic poked the ice in the bowl. "Cool. I just changed water into ice." Sonic said happily. Butler then turned to Tikal. "Miss Tikal, your power is very different. Very unique I should say." "What do you mean?" Tikal asked. Butler sighed. "Your power is poison." He said. "Poison?" Tikal raised an eye brow. "So I can't touch anyone or something?" She asked. Butler shook his head and handled Tikal a dagger. "Take this and concentrate." He said. Tikal took the dagger in her hand with a confused look. She then closed her eyes and the dagger began to glow with a purple light. "What's happening?" Amy asked. Tikal opened her eyes and looked down at the glowing dagger. She dropped it. "What the heck did I do?" She asked. "All you did was put poison in the dagger." Butler said. We all looked at the dagger which had stopped glowing. "So now what?" I asked. Butler picked up the dagger. "Miss Tikal can change any weapon into a deadlier one. Poison is very powerful but I'm sure with a little work we can control it." Butler said. Tikal just nodded. "What about me?" Knuckles asked. Butler turned to him. "Now Master Knuckles, you know that you are a True Alpha so you must have an amazing power right?" Butler asked. Knuckles shrugged. "I guess." "The thing is you don't just have one power. You have all of them." Butler said. Knuckles crossed his arms. "All of them? What do you mean by that?" He asked. "It means that you can control ice, fire, earth, water, poison, and nature. You can also fly and go invisible." Butler explained. Everyone's eyes nearly popped out. Knuckles has everyone's powers! "Okay, that is total unfair dude." Silver said. Knuckles smiled. "It's not my fault that I'm special." He said. We all laughed. Butler looked at the sky. "It isn't that late but I shall start dinner. In the meantime you all can just do what you normal would do with your free time." Butler said and turned and walked away. We followed.

**Sonic's POV**

I sat in my room for quite a while playing on my 3DS when I heard a soft splash. I got up from my bed and looked out my window. I saw Amy sitting by the pond and was moving her hand up and down. I looked a little to the left and saw that she was controlling a ball of water. Whenever she moved her hand the ball will follow. I opened my door and walked downstairs and went outside. Amy was still practicing. "What are you doing?" I asked. Amy dropped her ball in surprised then turned to look at me. "What are you doing here?" She asked crossly. "I asked first." I said with a smile. She sighed and turned away from me. "I'm practicing. What does it look like?" She asked. I sat down beside her. "Well, I heard a splash and looked at my window and saw you so I came down to see what you were doing." I replied. "What now you know what I'm doing now can you please go away?" She asked. I shook my head. "Something is wrong and you are not telling me." I said. "Why should I tell you anything?" She asked annoyed. "Because I'm the only one here." I explain. "Why do you even care?" She asked. "Because I just do now tell me." I said. Amy sighed and drew her knees close to her body. "I miss my family. I don't want this kind of life." She said. I sighed. "Do you think we don't feel the same way? It's something else isn't it?" I asked. She looked at me. "How did you know?" She asked. "Call it a lucky guess." I said. "I have a weak power." She finally said. "Weak? Are you serious? You smashed a rock to pieces! How is that weak?" I asked. "That was only because I concentrated really hard and I can't do that in a battle! It's too hard." She said. "Then I'll help you." I said. Amy rolled her eyes. "Sure you will." She said. I put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "I'm serious Amy. Let me help. All of us need help with our powers. Some a little more than others." I said. She looked at me. "Fine." She said. "But don't think this is going to start anything." I smiled. "Whatever you say." I replied.

**Shadow's POV**

Butler called us to dinner. I got up and walked to the dining hall. Everyone was already there. I sat in my seat and we all started eating our dinner which was chicken nuggets except for Cream. She had a salad. As I was eating I noticed that "by brother" was soaking wet. I nudged him. "Why are you wet?" I asked. Sonic looked up then at his clothes. "Oh. I was helping Amy practice her power and things got a little out of hand. That's all." He said. I shrugged and went back to eating. Dinner was pretty quiet. After the dishes were cleared Butler told us to get a good night rest for we would be training tomorrow. I pushed in my chair and went up to my room followed by the other guys. Before I went into my room I looked at the empty room across from mine. No one had that room. I wondered why Butler has this room? I sighed and closed my door. I had more important things to worry about.

I tossed and turned for about an hour. I just couldn't sleep. I sat up and threw off the covers. Suddenly I heard a sound. Like footsteps but it couldn't have been any of the other guys. I would have heard their doors open. I quietly went to my door and opened to it. I slipped out and shut it behind me. Then I heard the footsteps again. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs. I slid down the stair ramp and landed on the floor silently. I saw a shadow run up the stairs leading to the girl's room. Remembering my power I concentrated on dark things. I looked down at myself and saw that I couldn't see myself. Knowing that they couldn't see me I raced up the stairs in time to see the shadow disappear into Blaze's room. I followed it. I saw the shadow approach Blaze. She was asleep and didn't notice the shadow come closer to her. I saw a glint of silver as the shadow pulled out a dagger. I knew I had to do something even though I hardly knew Blaze. I tackled the shadow to the ground. The shadow screamed a girl scream. I changed into wolf form and bit the shadow on the arm. This girl must wear a lot of perfume because my nose was filled with the scent of jasmine. She screams in pain and took the dagger and stabbed me in the back. I felt a pinch but that was it. I jumped off her anyway because the girl had another dagger and I didn't want her stabbing me in the face and I guess I can't have my powers while I'm in wolf form because the noise woke up Blaze and she shouted my name. "Shadow?!" She cried. The shadow opened Blaze's window and jumped out. I ran to the window and looked out. The shadow girl was gone. I growled and turned back to Blaze. Her face was full of pure shock. Amy, Cream, and Tikal were the first in the room. "What the heck?!" Amy shouted. "Shadow, what are you doing in Blaze's room and…why is there a knife logged into your shoulder?" Tikal asked awkwardly. Shadow looked at shoulder and saw that the dagger was still in his shoulder pretty deep and there was blood all over his fur. Amy came over. She took hold of the dagger and said. "Be still." She said. She gently pulled it out. I barely felt a thing. It took me a while before I noticed that Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Silver, and Butler were in the room also. "What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked. I changed back into my human form. I looked at my shoulder and was surprised to see that my cut had healed but there was still dried blood. There was also some blood on the floor. "Well, for some reason I couldn't sleep so I was awake when I heard footsteps out in the hall so I got up and went downstairs. I saw a shadow and followed beening invisible of course. The shadow went into Blaze's room and I followed her. She took out a dagger and I guess tried to kill Blaze but I stopped her. Then Blaze woke up and she jumped out the window." I rubbed my shoulder. "And she also stabbed me in the process." I said. Silver sighed. "Great. Assassins." He muttered. Butler looked at the window thoughtfully. "Maybe I should lock the front door." He said. Everyone glared at Butler. "You don't lock the front door?!" Tails shouted. Butler shrugged. "No one has come to this place for years. I thought it was a waste of time." He said. I face palmed. This guy is really getting on my nerves. Finally we all decided to go back to sleep but I highly doubt anyone would get much sleep after what had happened. I walked out and went back to my room. I noticed that Sonic looked a little mad. "Is something wrong Sonic?" I asked. Sonic shook his head. "Nothing." He replied. I shrugged and went back into my room.

**(Guys I'm going to change my writing style because I am making text walls and it is getting on my nerves so I am going to change it. That goes for all of my stories!)**


	9. The Skating Lovers

**(I don't own anything)**

**Amy's POV**

I woke to someone knocking on my door. I yawned and got out of bed. It had been a week since the "assassin" had attacked and since then everyone kept their doors and windows lock. Butler also started locking the other doors and windows. It had also been a week since everyone had started their training.

Butler decided to train with two people every day. Knuckles and Tikal on Monday, Sonic and me on Tuesday. Silver and Blaze on Wednesday, Cream and Tails on Thursday and Shadow on Friday. Saturday and Sunday were days off. I had no idea why Shadow had a day to himself. That's when the knocking got louder. Sighing I got up and opened the door. I was expecting Butler because today was Tuesday and he usually wakes me up at this time but it wasn't Butler. It was Sonic.

"Oh hey Sonic." I said.

"Hey Amy. Butler told me to come and get you." Sonic said. He then turned and walked away. I nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute." I called after him before I shut my door. Sonic and I had gotten closer because we were spending time together. I have thought that Sonic would be the type who just blew things off and didn't care for anyone or anything but he proved me wrong in training. He was focus and determined to control his powers even though he was nowhere near close to controlling it. Neither was I.

I can't really complain because I'm not the one with every power imaginable like Knuckles. I pull on my dress and went downstairs. Since Butler likes to train with us early we had breakfast before the other were even awake. Sonic was already eating and Butler was talking to him. Sonic nodded as he chewed. I sat down across from him.

"Miss Amy, you awake." Butler said as he turned to me. I nodded as I took a slip of my orange juice.

"I have to say your skills have really improved since last week." Butler said to both of us. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating.

"Butler, something is bothering me." Sonic said. Butler turned to Sonic confused.

"What is it?" Butler asked.

"First a demon tries to kill Silver, and then an alpha pack tries to kill us, now an assassin is after Blaze. Why do they want us dead so bad?" Sonic asked. I turned to Butler wondering the same thing. Butler sighed.

"There are many reasons but I shall tell you one of them. You all are the keys to their power. If they kill you they can absorb your powers and become impossible to defeat which is why I have taking it upon myself to protect you all from them." Butler said. I smiled.

"Thank you Butler. We appreciate it." I said. Sonic nodded.

"We better get training before they strike again." Butler said. Sonic and I both nod and got up from our chairs and followed Butler outside.

* * *

"Now Amy you need to learn to control water under pressure so I'm going to attack you and you are going to try and hit me. Okay?" I nod uneasily. Butler changed into his wolf form and nodded towards me.

"Ready?" I forced myself to nod. Before I could blink Butler launched himself at me. I ducked to one side and tried to concrete on my feelings but it's kind of impossible to concrete on your feeling when a wolf is attacking you! Butler growled and launched at me again this time I was able to form a small water ball in my hand and hit Butler with it. It sent Butler 15 feet back. A few minutes later Butler sat up and shook the water out of his fur like a dog.

"You were a little slow in the beginning but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." I nodded and sat on the grass next to Sonic. That's when a small blue chao flew out of the mansion towards Butler with a piece of paper in his hand. He gave it to Butler and flew back inside. Butler glared briefly over the massage. His eye's widened as he read.

"Is something wrong Butler?" I asked. Butler shook his head with a sigh.

"It's nothing. Keep training. I'll be back." Butler said as he went back inside with the massage. Sonic and I exchange a look before we got back up. I began to practice on my concretion while Sonic with his ice powers. I close my eyes and turned my back towards him. Suddenly I hear Sonic begin to laugh. I opened my eyes and turned towards him.

Sonic was skating on water! I raced over to the pond edge to see that Sonic had changed the water into ice turning it into an ice rink. I also noticed that Sonic had ice skates made out of ice on his feet. **(Pretty ironic right? Ice skates made out of ice.)**

"Sonic! What are you doing?!" I cried. Sonic smiled and skated towards me and stop.

"Practicing my powers. What does it look like?" He asked.

"This is training remember. Not fun time." I said.

"Who said training had to be boring?" Sonic asked. I took a step towards him.

"I…Whoa!" I shouted as I slipped on the ice. I total forgot Sonic turned the pond into ice. Sonic caught me just before I hit the ground. He pulled me up so I was against him. I blushed for beening so close to him.

"You were saying?" He asked. I opened my mouth but no words came out. Sonic smiled and took my right hand in his and place his left hand on my hip. He then skated towards the center of the pond with me in his arms. I was still a little scared of the pond. Sonic whispered me in my ear.

"It's alright. I got you." I relaxed at his words. After a few minutes of just skating around Sonic skated towards the edge and went back to solid ground. The skates on his feet had disappeared. I wasn't sure how he did that. Then he let go of my hand and my hip just when Butler came back.

"Have you two been practicing?" Butler asked. Sonic and I both nod.

"Good but we need to cut training short for today." He said.

"Why?" Sonic asked. Butler waved his hand.

"I'll tell you later. Right now just go inside and do whatever." Sonic nodded and he went inside. I followed. When we reached the staircases that led to our rooms Sonic stop and turned to me.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked. I blushed and turned my head to hide it. Sonic chuckled at my reaction. He placed a hand on my cheek forcing me to look at him.

"We should do it again some time." He said before taking his hand back and walking up the stairs. I sat there for a minute trying to figure out what had just happened. Was I falling in love?

**Butler's POV  
** They thought I didn't see but I saw everything. I smiled as I walked down the hall. Who knew that those two would fall for each other? I turned into a room with a desk and chair. I sat at the desk and grabbed some paper and a pen and began my letter.

**Dear Jake,**

** I have gotten your letter and I have decided that it is fine but I will warn you that I have some others staying with me. If you and Allison still want to stay over you can.**

** Signed,**

** The Butler**


	10. The Break In!

**(I don't own anything)**

**Silver's POV**

My sister had been acting really weird ever since her training with Sonic this morning. It's like she wants to be near him every second of the day now. I better talk to him about that. After dinner I caught up to Sonic in the hallway.

"Hey Sonic. Can we talk for a sec?" I asked. Sonic nodded at me. We went into his room and I shut the door.

"You know I've noticed that my sister is growing very attached to you." I said. Sonic smiled.

"Alright you caught me." He said.

"I did?" I asked confused. Sonic sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?" Sonic asked. I nodded.

"Well, I think…I'm in love with Amy." He said. My jaw dropped open.

"You like Amy!" I nearly shouted. Sonic blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know it's weird but…she's just…different from any other girl I met." Sonic said.

"So does Amy like you back? Is that why she so attached to you all of a sudden?" I asked. Sonic shook his head.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I think she likes me the same way but she's too shy to show it." Sonic said. I smiled.

"You know in school they used to call me the love doctor." I said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Oh Chaos." He said. I laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Dude, I'm just going to talk to her for ya." I said.

"Or you could let nature take its course." Sonic said. I shook my head.

"Sonic, Sonic, trust me. I got this." I then took off down the hall before Sonic could say another word.

I knocked on my sister's door and waited. A few minutes later Amy opened it.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" She asked. She was wearing a pink nightgown with slippers. I took a deep breath trying to find the best way to explain this.

"Amy, I noticed that you been…kind of…closed to Sonic lately." I said. Amy quickly turned away.

"We train together every Tuesday. What did you expect?" She asked. I smiled.

"I think someone has a little crush on her training partner." I said. I could see Amy's cheeks turning red.

"What! That…that's crazy." She stammered.

"Oh really? What if I told you Sonic has a crush on you?" I asked. Amy gasped and turned to face me.

"He does!" She shouted. I nodded with a smile.

"That's actually why I came to talk to you. He needed me to talk to you because he's a tad shy." I said. Amy broke into a smile.

"Thanks Silver. You're the best!" She cried as she grabbed me in a hug. I laughed.

"Sis, you mind letting go of me?" I asked. Amy dropped me.

"Sorry." She said.

"So should I tell Sonic you like him too?" I asked. Amy shook her head.

"No. Don't tell him a thing." She said.

"I want to see just how romantic he is." I smiled and nodded.

"Fine. Have it your way." I said as I turned around and went back to my room.

**Knuckles's POV**

I continued to read my mystery novel when I heard a familiar sound. Howling. I got up from my bed and looked out my window to the backyard. I saw them. The Alpha Pack was back for more. Right on cue Butler knocked on my door.

"Master Knuckles. We need you downstairs now!" He shouted. I shrugged on my suit.

"I'm there." I called.

All the girls were already downstairs in their dresses. The rest of the guys were behind me.

"Why did you wake me up?" Shadow asked.

"The Alpha Pack is back and we need to deal with them." Butler said. Shadow sighed. I looked at the back door.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well normally in this kind of situation you would make that decision Master Knuckles but since this is your first time I will guide you through it." Butler said. I nodded. I was the True Alpha after all so I completely understand why I was the one to decide how we attack.

"So what do we do first?" I asked.

"We need to figure who should go out and fight and who stays behind. No point is letting you all get injured." Butler said. I nodded. I looked up at everyone.

"I think that all the Betas should stay here." I said. Blaze's mouth dropped open.

"Why us?" She asked.

"Because you all are the weakest. You won't be able to put up with a pack of alphas. A **trained** pack of alpha!" I restated myself. Cream seemed to be the only one who understood.

"I understand Knuckles." She said. I nodded. The howling got louder.

"We better go and greet are unwanted guests." Butler said. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Tikal, Silver, Butler, and I raced outside to face the Alpha Pack. They were all the same ones from before I think. The only difference you could tell from them is the color of their eyes. The pack leader took a step forward and growled. There were six wolves in front us so we had the advance of having more wolves on our team.

"Should we change into wolf form?" I whispered to Butler. Butler nodded.

"That would be the best thing to do." He said. I closed my eyes and thought about beening anger. I then felt my body begin to take the shape of a wolf. When it was done I opened my eyes and stared back at the leader. My nose caught their scent. They smelled like pure evil. If evil even had a smell.

"Surrender to us and no one gets hurt." The wolf with red eyes said. I shook my head.

"Make us." I growled. One of the wolves. A black one with yellow eyes tackled Tails to the ground. Tails was surprised by this attack but quickly recovered himself and shoved the wolf off. He rolled back upright and faces the wolf growling. The leader turned back to me.

"It seems to me that you are the type of leader that fights to the end." He said. I smiled.

"You could call me that." I said. He then let out a loud howl. I think it was like a signal to start fighting because all the wolves charged at us after that. My body tensed up as I prepared to fight. The leader was the first to reach me.

**Cream's POV**

I watched Knuckles and others confront the pack. There were six wolves against them. They all changed into wolf form and they began talking. We couldn't understand them. All we hear were loud barking from them. Suddenly a wolf tackled Tails to the ground but Tails threw him off. I sighed with relief. That's when the pack leader let out a loud howl. I wonder why it was so loud. That's when the whole entire pack attacked at once. Amy, Blaze, and me watched the fight with worried looks.

That's when we heard the loud bang coming from the front door. The rest of the girls and I looked behind us. We saw some shadows coming down the hallway. Amy, Blaze, and I quickly hid behind some furniture. We watched the shadows get closer and closer till they finally reached the doorway and walked into the room. 3 wolves walked into the room. I knew they were all part of the Alpha Pack because they all had black fur. The only way you could tell them a part was their eyes. They all had different colors. One had pink eyes, one had purple, and the other had brown. The pink one turned to her friends.

"We need to figure out where he put it and we better hurry." The pink one said as she looked out the window towards the fight.

"Blood and the others won't be able to hold them back much longer." She said. The other wolves nodded and began to look around. The other two wolves left the room and went into the library. The pink eyed one stayed. She began to sniff the room. She put her nose to ground and was trying to find the scent of something. That's when I realized why the pack leader's howl was so loud. It was a signal to tell these wolves to enter the house. I turned back to the pink wolf she was now coming dangerously close to Amy's hiding place. The wolf looked up from her smelling and spotted Amy.

"What the…?" The wolf didn't have time to finish her sentence because Amy had kicked her in the face and scrambled out of her hiding place. Blaze and I did the same. The wolf rubbed her snout that was bleeding and growled.

"I knew we weren't alone." She said. I hid behind Amy. This wolf was scaring me. Blaze whispered to Amy.

"We better go wolf." She said. Amy nodded then turned to me to make sure I understood. Once I had nodded we all closed our eyes and changed into our wolf forms. The pink wolf looked at us surprised then she smiled.

"So I see you all are half wolves. Very rare." She said. None of us smiled. Just then the two other wolves came running.

"Rose! What's wrong?" The purple eyed wolf asked. Then stopped when she saw us.

"I thought all of Jason's pack was fighting outside." The brown eyed wolf said. Rose shrugged.

"I guess these 3 stayed behind and I'm not surprised either. They are all Betas." She said. I looked down at my mark ashamed.

"Look, we'll just take what we need and be on our way." The brown wolf said. They then turned to walk back into the library but Blaze stood in front in them.

"How about this, you get out of this house before I kill you." Blaze growled. The 3 wolves looked at each other then they started to laugh.

"Please! Bates like you, fight Alphas like us? You don't have a chance." Rose said. Blaze smiled.

"Maybe in our wolf forms but what about human?" Blaze took a deep breath and changed back into human form. At first I was confused. I had no idea what Blaze was talking about. Then it hit me. Our powers! Rose and the others looked confused. Blaze closed her fist then suddenly it was engulf by flames. Rose and her friends gasped.

"So it is true." Rose said. Blaze smiled and unleashed a ball of fire. Rose and the other ducked. The ball of fire hit a chair in the corner of the room. Seeing that Rose was distracted I jumped on her back and dunged my claws into her fur. She let out a yelp before throwing me off. Growling she came closer towards me. In a flash Amy was at my side. Amy bit Rose's ear and clawed her side. That's when we heard a loud howl. It was the pack leader's. The brown eyed wolf kicked Amy in the gut which made Amy let go of Rose's ear.

"We'll be back." Rose growled. Blaze changed into wolf form and tackled her.

"We'll see about that." Blaze said. The brown eyed wolf grabbed Blaze by her scruff and threw her at our feet.

"BLAZE!" I cried. Blaze was bleeding from the neck and right paw. The brown eyed wolf smiled before running out the back door with Rose and the other wolf. Amy and I raced after them. When we got to the door we saw Rose and the others join their pack. Knuckles and others look so surprised when they saw Rose and the others run out of the house followed by us.

"What the heck is going on?" Tails asked. I stood next to him.

"This was just a distraction. Those 3 broke into the house and tried to look for something but we stop them." I said as I pointed to Rose. Rose rolled her eyes at me. Butler looked at the pack leader.

"I know what you want Blood. You won't get it." Butler growled. Blood smiled.

"We'll see about that. Alpha Pack, fall back!" He yelled. The whole pack vanished into the woods. A wolf with green eyes stops and shot a glare at Tikal before leaving. I wonder what that was about? Knuckles turned to us.

"Now would you three care to tell us what happened?" He asked.

**Amy's POV**

After the fight we all went back inside the mansion to rest. While Cream and Blaze told Butler and Knuckles what happened I looked around for Sonic. I had to see if he was okay. I found him sitting on a couch. We was holding his right arm as if it hurt but there nothing on it except for dry blood. I came over and sat down beside him.

"Are you alright" I asked. Sonic looked up and nodded.

"I'm fine. Some wolf named Misty came and bit my arm and she didn't let go for about half the fight. The cut healed but it's still sore." He said. I touched it gently.

"How much does it hurt?" I asked. I sounded like a mother. Sonic shrugged.

"Not that bad. Just sore." He replied.

"What about you?" He asked. I put a hand on my gut.

"Fine I guess." I said. Sonic frowned at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I blushed and turned my head to hide it.

"I'm fine." I said. Sonic smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He asked smiling. My face got even redder.

"Y…yea." I answered. I pulled away from him.

"I'm going back to room." I said before headed back to the stairs.

**Sonic's POV**

I watched Amy climb the stairs. Now I know she likes me. Silver came over to me with a wet rag and passed it to me. I took it and began to wipe the dry blood of my arm.

"I saw that you and Amy were talking. She was blushing pretty hard." Silver said. I nodded.

"Yea. I know she likes me. I guess she is just too shy to show it." I said. Silver nodded.

"I talked to her last night. I'm not supposed to tell you this but she does have a crush on you." Silver said. As if my magic Butler appeared beside us.

"So I hear a certain hedgehog has a crush on another hedgehog." He said with a smiled. I jumped back.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" I shouted. Butler sighed.

"Anyway, I hear so have a crush on Miss Amy. Is that true?" He asked. Silver nodded.

"Oh yea. Totally." Silver said.

"I think I can help with that." Butler said. I raised an eye brow.

"How?" I asked. Butler smiled.

"I'll tell you." He said.


	11. The New Rival?

**(I don't own anything)**

**Blaze's POV**

I threw another fire ball at Butler. He easily dodged it and raced towards me. I watched every movement he made then when he got close I jumped and landed on his back. Thanks to my weight Butler collapsed.

"Okay. You win. You can get off me now." Butler said. I smiled and got off of him. Butler changed back into human form.

"Great work. You're getting better." He said. Just then Silver flew towards us. Silver was definably getting better at his flying.

"Hey Silver." I said.

"Hey guys." Silver said as he flew down. Something seemed off about him. Butler noticed too.

"Hello Master Silver, is something wrong?" He asked. Silver scratched his arm.

"No nothing." He said. I turned to Butler but he just shrugged. I rubbed my arms.

"Man, it's freezing out here." I said. Butler nodded.

"It is November. It should be cold." He said. Silver landed on the ground.

"Are we done with training yet?" Silver asked. Butler looked at the sun that was starting to go down.

"Yes. We did enough training for today." He said. I nodded and began to walk back to house with Silver beside me. Butler was behind us. When we got inside I nearly ran into Tails.

"Tails!" I shouted as I stopped myself from crashing into the young fox. Tails was panting.

"Sorry Blaze but we're under attack!" Tails shouted. Butler stepped from behind Silver.

"Where is everyone?" He asked. Tails took in a shaken breath.

"Amy and I were sitting on the front steps talking when this girl came out of nowhere and started attacking us! Amy sent me to go get help." Tails explained.

"They are outside fighting but she is really good. We can't lay a hand on her!" Tails cried. I looked over at Silver.

"Time to put our training to the test." I said. Silver nodded and we both took off running. Butler and Tails followed closely behind.

**Amy's POV**

I ducked as an arrow flew past my head.

"_Why in the world are they attacking us?"_ I thought. One minute Tails and I were just sitting around talking the next thing we knew a hedgehog showed up out of nowhere and were now attacking us! I rolled to my side as the hedgehog girl tried to shoot me with another arrow. I turned to Tails.

"Get the others!" I shouted. I then turned into wolf form. Tails nodded and raced back inside. I faced the hedgehog girl again. She was a light brown hedgehog with a white stripe through her bangs. She had hazel eyes and wore jeans and a black tank top and sneakers. She also had a belt around her waist so that it could hold all of her daggers and weapons. She had a cross bow in one hand and a dagger in the other. She smirked at me.

"I didn't know the Alpha Pack took in half wolves. That's very strange indeed." She said. I shook my head confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm not part of the Alpha Pack." I said. She laughed.

"Do you really think I'll fall for that?" She asked as she shot another arrow. This time it grazed my arm. Blood poured from the wound. I gripped my arm in pain and face her again but she wasn't there anymore. The next thing I knew she was behind me and kicked my legs out from under me. I fell to the ground and her dagger was pressed against my throat. I changed back into human form

"Any last words?" She taunted as she pressed the dagger further into my throat. More blood dripped onto my body. I actually thought this would be the end of me. Then suddenly the girl was thrown off my body. I was too weak to move to see who had saved me. I hear a bit of attacking and then nothing. My sight began to get blurrier as more blood escaped my throat. Then something blue bended down beside me and touched my cheek lightly. I could tell he was talking to me but I didn't have the strength to answer back. Then I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I soon fall asleep.

**Silver's POV**

We ran down the hallway that leads to the front door. My sister was in trouble.

"Dam it Tails!" I shouted.

"Why did you leave my sister alone while you were beening attacked?!" I yelled. Tails looked over at me.

"Hey, she told me to go get back up." He said.

"But she's a Beta! You're an Omega! You would have stood a better chance of fighting back then her!" I cried. Tails turned his head.

"My bad." He said. I sighed and busted through the front doors. I skidded to a stop. I was horrified by the scene in front of me. My sister was lying on the ground, blood pooling around her.

"Amy!" I shouted. I raced towards her. Her eyes were closed and she had a cut on her throat and a cut on her arm. They were both still bleeding and it stained her pink dress to a crimson color. A bloody dagger lay a few feet away with a few arrows. Some arrows were blood stained, some were not. I barely noticed Sonic, who was on the other side of Amy. He was shaking her shoulder.

"Amy! Wake up!" He cried. Butler, Tails, and Blaze raced over.

"Oh my." Butler exclaimed. I looked a little further away and saw that there was a brown hedgehog on the ground a few feet away. I stood up and walked towards her. This was the person who hurt my little sister. Anger burned inside as I approached her. I noticed that there was only a few scratch marks on her so why was she on the ground? I then looked down at her wrist and saw that they were incased in ice. The same with her feet. I grinned. Sonic saved my sister. The girl looked up at me in disgust.

"You'll never get anything out of me!" She cried. I bend down beside her.

"How dare you attack my sister! You are lucky that I don't kill you right here!" I growled. I saw no fear in her hazel eyes and right now I didn't care. I walked back over to my sister. Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow, and Cream and ran out of the house when they heard the fight. Tails was busy explaining to them. Knuckles picked up my sister and carried her back into the house. Sonic followed. I was about to do the same when Butler gasped.

"Allison!" He shouted. I turned back to see that Butler was staring down at the hedgehog girl.

"B…Butler! They didn't kill you!" The girl cried. Butler shook his head in shock.

"Heck no! These kids are my guest, my apprentices, my…family." He said. I smiled. Butler was kind of part of my family to. Butler turned to Blaze.

"Miss Blaze, can you please melt the ice?" Butler asked.

"But Butler…" Blaze began. Butler waved her off.

"Trust me. Allison is my friend. I'll explain everything at dinner." He said. Blaze looked at me and I shrugged. Blaze walked over to Allison and touched the ice. It melted back to water. Blaze did the same to her feet then got up and left. Everyone else followed including me. I had no clue what was going on but I was sure Butler could handle it.

**Allison's POV**

"Wait. So what you are telling me is that those kids are your friends?" I asked. Butler nodded. We were both sitting in the living room talking and things were getting stranger by the minute.

"Why on earth did you attack Miss Amy?" He asked.

"She was Beta for chaos sake." I crossed my arms.

"How was I supposed to know?" I asked. Butler sighed and shook his head.

"Where is your father anyhow?" He asked.

"He said to go on without him and he would catch up." I said. Butler simply nodded and walked out of the room.

"I am going to go and treat Amy's wounds. You hurt her up quite a bit." He said as he left. I sighed and got up from the couch and looked around. I hadn't been here in a long time. Suddenly I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I flashed out my other dagger and pointed it out the thing. It stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you going to try to kill me like you did to Amy?" The shadow asked. I was confused as the shadow step forward to reveal and black and red hedgehog in a black suit.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. Yours?"

"Name is Allison Reed." I said.

"Well Allison, I have been listening to your conversation and I have one thing to say to you." He took a step closer to me.

"If you lay so much as a finger on my brother or his girlfriend or anyone in this household for that matter I will find and I will kill you and that's a promise." He said. Shadow then turned and stalked out of the room. I still shocked by what he said to me. Who knew that guy would be so protective.

**Me- Whoa now! Shadow knows Sonic has a crush on Amy!**

**Sonic- *blushes***

**Amy- *giggles***

**Jackie- When is Knuckles and Tikal's love scene?**

**Me- Calm down bro. I'm getting to that.**


	12. The New Girl

**(I don't own anything)**

**Silver's POV**

I watched Butler work on my sister's bandages. After he was done he got up and said that he was going to start dinner and that we should all go to our rooms and rest. Sonic and I didn't move as everyone left. I sat down beside my sister while Sonic sat on the other side. Sonic sighed.

"I can't believe this happened her." He said. I nodded.

"I know what you mean." I said.

"She's my sister and I let this happen to her. What kind of brother am I?" I sighed. Sonic shook his head.

"Silver, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Amy. The one you can blame is "Butler's friend"." Sonic said.

"You know?" I asked. Sonic nodded.

"Tails told me." He said. Blaze knocked on the door.

"Time to eat." She said softly. I nodded and got up. Sonic followed. As we were walking down the hallway Blaze said.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your sister."

"It's fine. It's not like you could have done anything to stop it." I said. Blaze just shrugged and continued walking.

**Cream's POV**

Dinner was full of tensions. No one knew where Allison was and I feared that she was in Amy's room trying to finish the job but Butler said that Allison and her father were old friends of his. They too were against the Alpha Pack and were trying to finish them off once and for all. When Allison came to the mansion and saw Amy and Tails she thought that the Alpha Pack had taken over the mansion and had killed Butler.

"But Amy was a Beta; she couldn't have been part of the Alpha Pack." I said as I stabbed my fork into my salad. Butler nodded.

"Allison is quick to get into a fight." Butler said.

"And is quick to kill." Shadow muttered beside me.

"But she is very skilled and we could use that on the team."

"As long as she doesn't try to kill us again." Knuckles said. We all nodded in agreement. Butler nodded and left the room. I watched him go.

"I still don't like her." I mumbled. Tails nodded from across me. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. We heard Butler open it. We couldn't see who it was.

"Jake? You're here already?" Butler asked.

"I got your massage. Did Allison do anything…bad?" Asked a deep voice from the door.

"Well yes. She…almost killed one of my friends." Butler said. We all hear a deep sigh from the door.

"I'll have a talk with her. Sorry for all the trouble." The voice said. We hear the door close and some footsteps walking down towards the library.

"I think that was her father." Tikal whispered.

**Sonic's POV**

After dinner Butler wanted us to go and meet Allison and her father, like I would want to meet the girl who almost killed Amy. I went upstairs to check on Amy instead. When I opened the door I saw that she was awake. She had sat up on her bed and was looking at the bandages on her arm. She looked up when she heard me.

"Sonic? What happened?" She asked. I sat beside her.

"Some girl named Allison tried to…kill you but we stopped her in time." I said. Amy touched the bandages on her throat.

"Oh." She said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She nodded.

"What if you guys didn't make in time? What if I did die?" She asked.

"That's crazy." I said.

"I'll never let that happen to you." I replied. Amy's eyes widened.

"You…you won't?" She asked. I nod.

"Never." I said. Amy smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"No prob." I scratched the back of my head. I then remembered what Butler told me to do. **(If you don't remember it was at the end of chapter 10)**

"So I was wondering…when you get you cuts healed… maybe you want…to go ice skating again?" I asked. Amy smiled with a slight blush.

"S…sure. I would like that." She replied.

**Shadow's POV**

Butler took us to library while my brother went to check on his girlfriend. In the library were Allison and her father talking. Her father was a dark brown hedgehog with blue eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. On the outside he just looked like a normal adult if you minus the belt full of daggers on him. He looked like he was in the middle of giving Allison a lecture.

"I don't care if they are half wolves. You can't go around killing every wolf you see. No all of them are evil or part of the Alpha Pack you know." Jake said. Allison sighed.

"Yes dad." She said.

"But it's not really my fault. You told me that if I see Alpha wolves on my way here I should kill them." Allison said. Jake face palmed.

"Yes but I said only the Alpha Pack wolves. Not every single one you see!" Jack shouted. Allison thought for a minute.

"Oh yea. You did say that didn't you." Allison said. Jake sighed and turned to us. His face brightened a little.

"Hi." He said. None of us moved or said a word.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Jake and her daughter, Allison." Butler said. Finally Tikal said.

"Hello. My name is Tikal." She said as she took her hand out for Allison to shake. Allison took it gracefully.

"Look." Allison said.

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry about that but I just had bad…experiences with werewolves and I never really learned to…trust them yet." She said.

"Well…you can trust us." Cream said.

"We aren't evil like the Alpha Pack." Tails added. Allison nodded.

"I know. I see that now. So friends?" She asked.

Knuckles looked at the others then nodded.

"Friends." He said. I looked towards Butler and saw that he led out a sigh of relief. Suddenly a green chao flew into the room and said.

"Chao chao chao." It said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What the chaos did that thing just say?" I asked Butler. Butler smiled.

"It's time for dessert." He said. As we walked back to the dining hall Butler asked.

"Master Shadow, can you please go get your brother?" He asked. I nodded and climbed the stairs to Amy's room. I knocked on door. When no one answered I opened the door and looked around. I chuckled at the sight. Amy was asleep in bed with Sonic sitting on a chair beside her. Sonic was gently brushing Amy's cheek lightly with his fingers. He looked lost in his own little world. I doubt that he even heard me knock.

"Sonic." I said. Sonic looked up startled.

"Oh…uhh…hey Shadow." He said, quickly taking his fingers off of Amy's cheek. I smiled.

"Calm down. I already know." I said.

"You do?" Sonic asked confused. I nod.

"Ever since that night when Blaze almost got killed. I knew that something was bothering you then I remembered that Amy was giving me a little attention and that made you jealous." I said. Sonic's face reddens.

"What! That's…stupid." He said. I laughed.

"Sure. Keep thinking that. Anyway I know you have a crush on her." I said. Sonic sighed and gazed down at Amy.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" He asked suddenly. I blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"You know I didn't think she'll like me back." He continued.

"I thought I never had a chance with her but now…just seeing her like this. I know now that I have to be there for her." He said. I sighed. Love was a weird thing.

"Sonic, it's cute and everything that you love her but we need to get downstairs and eat some dessert." I said.

"And we also need you to go and meet Allison and her father." Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"Allison? You mean that beep that tried to kill Amy?!" He shouted. I shook my head.

"Sonic, you weren't there when everything was explained so I suggest that you come downstairs before I drag you downstairs." I said. Sonic sighed and got up from his chair. He casted one more look at Amy before following me downstairs


End file.
